Question: Find the sum of the rational roots of $g(x)=x^3-9x^2+16x-4$.
Solution: By the Rational Root Theorem, any rational root $p/q$ of $g(x)$ must have $p$ divide $4$ and $q$ divide 1. In particular, this means any rational root must be an integer divisor of 4.

By trying out the integer factors of 4, we find that $g(2) = 8-9\cdot4+16\cdot2-4=0$. Hence by the Factor theorem, $x-2$ is a factor of $g(x)$. With polynomial division, we can write $g(x) = (x-2)(x^2-7x+2).$ We can find the remaining roots of $g(x)$ by finding the roots of $x^2-7x+2$ using the quadratic formula. This gives us
\[x = \frac{7 \pm \sqrt{49-8} }{2} =\frac{7 \pm \sqrt{41} }{2} .\]Since these are definitely not rational, the sum of the rational roots of $g(x)$ is $\boxed{2}.$